


Day Eleven: Dom/sub

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dom Dean, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nicknames, Praise Kink, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam gets back to the motel, it’s silent. The bathroom light is on, but the door is closed, so Dean is here, just not in the room yet. There’s a little square of carpet, the squishy kind Sam loves, and he strips, going to kneel on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Eleven: Dom/sub

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

When Sam gets back to the motel, it’s silent. The bathroom light is on, but the door is closed, so Dean is here, just not in the room yet. There’s a little square of carpet, the squishy kind Sam loves, and he strips, going to kneel on it.

Dean must hear him hit the floor because Sam can see the door open in his peripheral vision.

“Sam,” Dean regards him, and it sends a shiver down his spine. Dean moves to stand in front of him, and Sam eyes his cock. It’s curved up towards his belly, flushed red, and Sam is hungry for the soft skin of it.

Dean walks in front of him, closer to his face than before, and he has to look up at Dean. Dean cups his face, pulls him forward, and Sam scoots his knees until his mouth is level with the head of Dean’s cock.

He sucks it into his mouth, but Dean chastises him, shoves him back with the heel of his palm to Sam’s forehead. Sam whines.

“Not yet, Sammy. Show me you want it, baby boy.” Sam shudders, and his cock jerks, hits his stomach at the sound of the nickname. A fire burns low in his gut.

Sam lets his jaw drop open, pulls his lips back, and he opens up his throat. Dean hums.

“Good boy. My good little brother, Sammy, come on, show me how much you want it.”

Sam whimpers, but it’s a weird sound because his mouth is open. Dean nods.

“Good job, come ‘ere.” Sam moves forward again, braces himself on Dean’s hips as he sucks Dean down. He moans around the heavy weight of it in his mouth, sucks harder, and Dean gasps.

He shakes his head back and forth until his face is in Dean’s pelvis, and then he pops back off with a wet noise. He licks the pre-come from Dean’s slit, coaxing more out with the flat of his tongue against the crown.

Dean’s hips thrust forward involuntarily, but Sam’s expecting it with how well he’s doing.

He runs a hand through Sam’s hair, tugs at the roots. He’s not shoving Sam back into it, but it’s enough of a guide that Sam does.

He sucks Dean’s balls into his mouth, licking just behind them, and he can see Dean throw his head back, groaning.

Sam laps at his shaft, kissing all the way to the head. He plants a final kiss there before he’s swallowing Dean back down. He starts to deep-throat Dean, pulling him all the way down his throat. He chokes for a moment, but then he starts to get the hang of it.

A surprised sound leaves Dean’s mouth as he comes straight down Sam’s throat.

Sam swallows around him and he grunts, rolling his hips through his orgasm.

“Sammy, Sammy, you’re so good. So good for your big brother, baby boy,” Dean pants. “Come for me, little brother. Come on, baby, come for me.”

Sam moans around the softening cock in his mouth as he comes across the floor.

His fingernails dig into Dean’s hips as he tries to get friction from nothing. Dean pulls out of his mouth, lets Sam fall into his arms, rut against him, still coming.

Sam cries into Dean’s shoulder, biting into his neck to quiet the sounds. When he’s finally finished, totally spent, he slumps in Dean’s hold.

Dean makes shushing sounds, petting down his back, telling him how he’s a good boy and he took Daddy’s cock so well, did such a good job. He’s the perfect little brother, the perfect baby boy.

He helps Sam into bed after cleaning him up. Dean tucks him under the blankets, and leaves for only a moment to shut off the light before joining him.

Sam’s hands move on their own, reaching for Dean, pulling him in close.

Dean helps Sam to maneuver himself totally on top of him, and then they both settle back down.

“Such a good boy, Sammy. How are you, baby?” Dean asks, and Sam makes a noncommittal noise.

“M’good.”

“You sure?” Sam hums, and Dean must accept it because he falls asleep soon after that. Sam moves his hair out of Dean’s face, and then he falls asleep as well.

Dean’s heart beat begins to slow down as he starts to dream, and it lulls Sam to sleep like it always has.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
